


我饿

by ToraMishima



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMishima/pseuds/ToraMishima
Summary: 一个吸血鬼和一个受害者
Relationships: Sameen Shaw/Samantha Groves
Kudos: 14





	我饿

Root是一个吸血鬼，同时还是一个黑客。这事不仅不矛盾，某种程度上听着还挺厉害的。  
在非常久以前的非数据时代，Root还需要通过不停地从一个村庄到另一个村庄的迁徙来保证自己不被木桩捅穿心脏钉死在十字架上。现在就不一样了，在同一座城市里她也可以通过不停地给自己制造身份来保持实际上大脑发达程度和金鱼没有差多少的人类对她的遗忘。  
纽约是座遗忘之城。这很好，Root已经有点厌倦了从古至今的飘扬远渡，一个大陆到另一个大陆，机场的摆渡车。于是她就决定留在纽约了。  
Root成为一个极品黑客，是因为每一个吸血鬼都拥有漫长的生命来保证他们可以不停地提升在同一件事情上的熟练度直到登峰造极，就像普通人的咀嚼和走路一样吗？  
不是的，Root成为一个极品黑客，是因为她在还是人类的时候就有了智力超群的基础。  
Root不喜欢杀人，不是因为她自愿遵从人类的道德体系。纯粹是因为处理尸体实在太麻烦了，那些骨头和僵直的触感让她感到厌恶难当。她不喜欢诸如此类麻烦的事。有时候她想，自己要是食人魔的话就会省去不少繁枝末节的麻烦事。可惜她不是。  
Root喝过一段时间血库血。但那让她浑身无力，成天成天地窝在被窝里睡觉，甚至还想养猫了。  
这可不行。养猫的是中世纪女巫，她一个吸血鬼养猫，这不符合身份。  
于是Root决定折衷一下，养一个人类做她需求血液的长期供应。这样她既能随时喝到新鲜的血液，也能满足这种突如其来的想要养点什么的原始欲望。  
但Root是个吸血鬼，她拥有吸血鬼的很多特点（毛病），她挑剔。  
她的人类不仅要看起来要年轻，健康，表皮光滑，血液黏稠度恰好。最好是孤僻，独居，自由职业的无社会地位者。  
其实要找到这样的人选也不难，Root立刻就将目光锁定到了住在自己对面楼的拉美女人。  
她其实观察她很久了。  
黑发的拉美女人几乎不出门，每天一个人坐在窗边吃速冻牛排，其余的时间就用来睡觉和盯着电视看，有时也打电玩。深夜的时候她会穿着睡袍趴在床上一边喝酒一边对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打，好像在做什么不得不做又极度令人痛苦的事。偶尔也会带一两个辣妞回家，拉美女人没有拉窗帘的习惯，于是Root就看着，她经常看着她们做完全程。拉美女人很少留人过夜，她的后半夜通常要用来赶稿。  
Root放下望远镜。她黑进了拉美女人的电脑，看了她的小说，知道了她的名字，调了她的生平。  
于是Root不可避免地，被吸引了。她立刻就觉得这种感觉是，恋爱。  
Root在一瞬间陷入了单方面的热恋，她本人倒是觉得这一点也没有不可思议。  
Sameen Shaw太合适了，作为Root盯上的唯一饲养人选。她不嗑药，还很性感。  
Root咬着手指，她看着那扇窗户。黑发的拉美女人又紧皱着眉盯着电脑，杯子里的酒已经空了。她合上电脑，站起来脱掉睡袍，她的身材很好，肌理紧致，肤色均匀。哪怕Root已经看过无数遍了还是要赞叹冥冥中造物的——不管是哪位，都很有审美。  
拉美女人开始颇有些草率地给自己化妆，最后她换上低胸的紧身连衣裙，给自己涂了颜色绝对算不上低调的口红。  
Root也站起来，她看着镜子里的自己，棕色鬈发，迷人的深褐色眼睛，身材虽然不算前凸后翘的那种火辣但也还过得去。重要的一点是，她的脸蛋一点也不像上千岁的人。  
她试了试对着镜子微笑，友善的微笑，带着性吸引力地微笑。她笑着说：“嗨。”镜子里的女人因为兴奋而隐隐泛红的脸看上去有点孤单和神经质。Sameen Shaw会爱她的声音的，她想。  
她认为自己应该会是Sameen Shaw的菜，她决定要尝试一下。  
于是Root在手腕和耳后擦了一点淡香水——她不想用什么太过侵略性的味道惹Sameen Shaw的讨厌。她赶在Sameen Shaw离开公寓去找些什么乐子之前，敲开了Sameen Shaw的门。  
Sameen Shaw并不高兴Root的到来，可以看出来，她有些焦躁不安，但不是完全针对Root的。有一部分是坏天气，有一部分是她挤不出来但已经踩到死线的稿子……Root想不出更多了。  
Root觉得自己的不请自来有点突兀，难免冒犯到了Sameen Shaw，但她会让她改观的，她可以成为Sameen Shaw的乐子。她们可以互相成为对方的乐子。她们在一起会很有趣的。  
于是她对着Sameen Shaw露出了一个刚刚练习过一下子的微笑——她不确定是哪一个。  
“嗨。”她说，“我是住在你对面的……算是邻居吧。你可以叫我Root，我是来绑架你的。”  
说着Root掏出一把新买的泰瑟枪把Sameen Shaw电翻在地，没有给Sameen Shaw任何的反应时间。  
Root是如此热爱日新月异的人类科技。  
她原本几年才选择动弹一次的心脏，现在在她的胸腔里紧张又雀跃地砰砰直跳，弄得她不得不蹲下来才能将这种陌生的，极具冲击性的情感慢慢平复。  
*  
追溯到几十年前，Sameen Shaw的祖父母带着Shaw的父亲从哥伦比亚某个犯罪分子浓度高达90%的城市迁徙到这座国际大都市纽约。但这不是说他们是良民，受不了身处的烂泥环境什么的，这就太励志小说了。  
Sameen Shaw当时还年轻有志的祖父母，认为自己肩负着向全世界散播罪恶种子的职责。于是他们在纽约一边以惊人的交际手段和犯罪手法成功融入当地讲西语的黑帮杀人越货，一边送Sameen Shaw的父亲去纽约大学念了金融，他们如愿把他培养成了一个合格的金融诈骗犯，最后在一场和俄罗斯人的火拼中双双归西。  
哥伦比亚人非常注重家庭的凝聚力和对晚辈兴趣的培养。Sameen Shaw从来没有见过自己的母亲，据自己的父亲说那是一个身材火辣口活很好的墨西哥黑发妓女。Sameen Shaw的父亲望女成凤，从她还没有学会辨识哪个是银杏树叶哪个是1美元的时候，他就对她抱着“将来能够继承家族事业，成为纽约第一金融罪犯”的期望。  
不幸又可幸的是Sameen Shaw的父亲也死得很早，并且死因不像他本人的父母那样传奇壮烈。只是在某个十分稀松平常的寒冬夜晚带着正在念九年级被迫逃学的Sameen Shaw从拉斯维加斯开车回纽约，在两天两夜疲劳驾驶（据Sameen Shaw的回忆还磕了一点药）的情况下撞上了一辆运沙大卡车，撒手人寰，留下了尚且处在青春叛逆期的Sameen Shaw。于是他原本存下来打算让Sameen Shaw念商科的大学基金，被对犯罪毫无兴趣的Sameen Shaw后来挪去报了医科。  
Sameen Shaw毕业做了医生一年，渐渐体会到做医生真他妈没意思，甚至于比做金融诈骗犯更没有意思。造化弄人，也是同年，Sameen Shaw发现自己竟然是个第二轴人格障碍。简单来说，她是个反社会。这给了她理由完全把“自己亲爹死了居然一点都感觉不到伤心”的那一点点疑惑和愧疚感抛到了脑后。  
恰巧Sameen Shaw也是个很懒的人，和命运抗争的事情她暂时还是不想做的。她也没觉得这个障碍给她的生活带来非常大的不便，除了病人和家属从来都不喜欢她，甚至经常对她抱有敌意这件事（事实上她也不是特别在乎这个）。  
她想到那么好吧，于是她拒绝继续混社会了。Sameen Shaw辞了工作，卖了父亲留下的房子，租了一间还算舒适的小公寓，开始尝试着做一名悬疑恐怖小说写手。正式过上了天天产出一些精神废物还要被催稿的很难说满不满足的避世生活。  
可渐渐的Sameen Shaw也厌倦了写小说，没有什么原因。只是从“为什么不写呢？”到“为什么要写呢？”的过渡。但她暂时支付不起高额的违约金，要搞到这笔钱她只能去犯罪，这不就殊途同归了吗？Sameen Shaw觉得这不太好。她决定暂时把这个事情放一放，去找点乐子解解压，这样她就能写出更多的垃圾来糊弄出版社和读者。  
她站在玄关，正准备打开门，门竟然被敲响了一下，Sameen Shaw有点困惑了。她一拉开门，就看到一个瘦高的漂亮棕发女人站在她的门口。  
女人对她露出一个几乎是在脸上写着“快他妈的来上我吧”的微笑。  
但纯度极高的罪犯血统让她本能地嗅到这个女人身上散发出的危险性，那时的Sameen Shaw隐隐地预知到，是什么麻烦找上门来了。  
接着，她就被女人从皮衣里掏出的泰瑟枪，电晕在地。  
巨大的电流穿过她的四肢百骸，让她难堪地颤抖并像一只刺猬一样倒在地上紧紧地团在一起。这绝对是她这辈子活到现在为止最经典的时刻，如果能给自己拍照的话，Shaw很希望能有一个画面上的留念。  
“我们在一起会有很有趣的，Sameen。”  
女人弯下腰在她耳边用一种近似呢喃的声音轻轻安抚着她。  
而Sameen Shaw在失去意识的最后一刻的思想，除了这个声音她有点意外地喜欢，竟然是在庆幸自己不用交稿了。  
*  
吸血鬼的结构对人类日常生存所必需的碳水啊蛋白质啊之类的东西通常是不太耐受的，因为他们不需要这些，他们身体自然就会进化出一套阻止他们继续摄入这些垃圾东西的体系。  
但Root从来不介意吃一些鱼肉，巧克力，榛子酱之类的，如果非得吃，她也可以来者不拒，这些东西在味觉上一定程度地可以振奋她的精神。况且她对组成这些食物的成分不耐受的唯一表现就是流鼻血。  
于是Sameen Shaw醒来看到的第一幅画面是雪白的天花板，第二幅就是Root一边提着一个明黄色的购物袋，一边啃一块巴掌大的纯可可黑巧，踩着一双毛绒兔子拖鞋向她走来。不停有鼻血淌过Root上扬的嘴角，顺着她形状完美的下巴滴落在前胸，浸透了那里的一大块纯棉质布料，晕开一片扎眼的红。  
“这些都是给你买的。”Root在床上轻轻地坐下来，挨得离Sameen Shaw非常近。  
她“哗啦”一下把那些冷冻牛排、速冻饺子和玉米脆片之类的食物倒在Sameen Shaw的面前。  
“我知道你喜欢吃这些，对吗？”  
Root捧着空空荡荡的包装袋，脸上是毫不掩饰的兴奋和期待。  
Sameen Shaw看着摊在床上的那些花样繁杂分类齐全的食物，沉默了一会。  
“你有冰箱吗？”  
她木然地问道。  
冰箱？  
巧了。Root不仅有冰箱，她的冰箱还是一个能塞下两个完整成年壮汉的高功率大冰柜，专门用来冷藏那些她拖延症犯攒着处理的尸体和组织。等到冰柜塞满了不得不处理尸体的时候，她开车，一个月左右出一次城。  
Root再一次对人类科技的发展水平赞叹不已。

其实Root并不是非得每次都把人弄死，但她必须找清醒和干净的猎物，无论是醉鬼、毒虫还是血液里有麻醉成分的血液都会让她难受到呕吐。要生存下去的最基本条件就是Root必须保证自己的身份不被泄露，被抓起来实验解剖从来不是她计划中的人生体验。  
Root掀开冰柜门，确定了里面闻起来没有很难受，然后把一大袋牛排和速冻水饺塞在其中一具冻得青紫发黑的尸体的脑袋瓜边上。Root松了一口气。还好，还放得下。Root如释重负地掸了掸袖子上沾到的冰碴，又重新合上了冰柜门。  
当务之急是——她要在跟Sameen Shaw建立起一段愉快又平等的关系之前，就能够给到Sameen Shaw一个好的起始印象。Root对这事儿颇有些在意，她当然不希望Sameen Shaw把她当成一个独裁者、一个单纯的绑架犯，这会让她感觉很糟糕。她希望自己能做得很好，但在求爱这方面她还有很多东西要学。比如食物是她向Sameen Shaw示好的一种方式，一个途径，她很早就注意到Sameen Shaw对食物有一种非凡的执念。可虽然Root在长期的窥视和资料的直接调取下（全部都是违法的），她对Sameen Shaw的生平、性格和生活习惯已经有了一定的了解，还是不得不承认，Sameen Shaw一醒过来给出的反应是超出Root预判的。

她既没有表现得惊恐，也并不对Root的讨好小把戏感到意外或喜悦。她对于自己被绑架了这件事情的给出的反应近乎木然，可也并不全然是随遇而安的那种木然，她就只是……看上去好像并不在意，就好像她只是睡了一觉，又如同往常一样从自己的床上苏醒过来。她看着Root，有点茫然，好像Root是一个什么走错门的钟点保洁员。

Root以为Sameen Shaw起码会愤怒——Sameen Shaw早年的档案记录显示了她在青少年时期的暴力倾向要远远高于常人。Root甚至做好了被她狠狠打脸的准备。但没有，Sameen Shaw没有用任何东西打Root的脸，别的部位也没有。  
Sameen Shaw是个让人很难猜得透和事先就作好行为预设的有意思生物。这让Root字面意义上地更加心动了。同时她也像一个破解难度远高于平均水平值的冷酷程序，这种不易攻克的特质对于Root来说毫无疑问地有着强大的吸引力。

Root妥善地放置了为Sameen Shaw采购的食物，她看似平静地走进自己的房间，给自己换了一身没有沾满鼻血的衣服——一件质感让她非常喜爱的黑色吊带睡裙，她觉得Sameen Shaw也会喜欢的。然后她走进洗手间，仔仔细细地把自己脸上已经开始凝结的血痂洗掉。

Root看着镜子，她正在经历一场前所未有的性冲动，好像她的青春期姗姗来迟。她的心脏还在她脆弱的胸腔里不断地不规律跳动，这让她觉得自己开始像个人类。她的内心深处有一股强大的力量驱使着她，让她无比确信自己能把这事儿搞定。

Root重新走进房间，Sameen Shaw还在那里。她坐在床边，看上去清醒多了。她啃着刚刚从Root那里得到的黄芥辣墨西哥卷饼，正在盯着被Root合得紧紧的窗帘看。

她当然还在那里，因为Root用一个钛钢制的项圈锁链把她拴在床上了，她要走的话必须得拖着一整张床一起走。这太蠢了。Root有足够的理由相信Sameen Shaw不会那样做，并且如果她那样做的话，Root会知道的。

她推开门的时候，Sameen Shaw的注意力立刻从那些繁复的窗帘花纹上转向了她，Sameen Shaw打量着她，粗略的那种。

Root很少出汗，但现在她的前额和胸口正在渗出细密的汗液。这让她感觉有点奇妙。她觉得自己湿漉漉的，刚才洗脸的时候无意打湿的发尾还在滴滴答答地落下水珠，在她黑色的睡裙上留下几滩不明显的水渍，她就这样湿漉漉地走向Sameen Shaw。  
“我看过你的小说，”Root说，她看着Sameen Shaw的脸忽然变黑了，意识到自己开了一个不太好的头，她不确定自己要不要接上下一句。过了大概一秒钟，她说了，她说：“它们非常精彩，我很喜欢。”  
然后她看到了Sameen Shaw的脸上终于呈现出了一种人类该有的情态。愤怒，厌恶，难堪，尴尬，那些十分矛盾的东西在她的脸上不断地闪现。  
“老天，”Sameen Shaw用一种难以置信的眼神看着她，“别说你绑架我的目的是想要我给点什么剧透，因为我一点也不介意告诉你Daniel死了David是凶手。”

Sameen Shaw对自己作品的否认不让Root感到意外。从她那些反复删改最后电脑里留下的完稿版本和发给编辑部的版本截然不同的剧情走向就能看出来——Sameen Shaw其实不是一个乐于分享精神世界的人。

那她为什么还要写小说呢？好奇像一阵细微的瘙痒，又扫过Root还在像人类一样跳动的心脏。

“当然不是。”

她回答道。

Root第二次在Sameen Shaw的身边坐下，这次她尽量挨得更近，她希望Sameen Shaw闻到了，并且能够有点喜欢她身上的香水味。因为她可是一下子就爱上了Sameen Shaw身上那种类似新鲜咖啡豆的，让人有点上头的苦涩味道。

“别担心Sweetie,我会尽量简单又详尽地告诉你事情的前因后果。关于你现在为什么在这儿……”Root无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，不是因为她现在感觉到的燥热，“以及即将发生的。”

她看着Sameen Shaw，Sameen Shaw于是也凝视着她，这是她们第一次严格意义上的对视。

在Sameen Shaw的注视下，Root的大脑正在迅速并大量地分泌一种激素，这给了她一种无法言喻的快感。她在漫长的岁月里也曾不止一次地尝试着和一些人类建立关系，摩擦火花，但很快她就厌恶了情人们自以为是的角逐。虽然这听起来非常种族主义，当然不是冒犯。从前她在上流社会的舞会穿梭，从中物色年轻健康的肉体，现在的聚会派对也没有什么本质上的区别，人们总是热衷于假装热闹这件事，然后她会带走一个大家都会很快忘记（根本没记起来过）名字的人。人类有时候实在无聊得让她倒胃口。

但这次不一样，她就是知道，Sameen Shaw不一样。她必须得坦诚。  
“你说你是吸血鬼。”  
Sameen Shaw盯着Root的眼睛，被项圈锁着的脖颈上天青色的动脉正在突突地跳动，像某种伺机而动的小型食肉野生兽。但她实际上很平静，脸上更多的是怀疑Root是个狂想精神病的神情。

Root从口袋里掏出一把折叠水果刀——听上去很难令人信服，但那真的是她用来削苹果的。Root还怀有一项特别的技能，就是可以把苹果皮削得很连贯很漂亮。这真的是她在前后都很难看到尽头的岁月里，一件无心插柳的小事。她在自己的手臂上划了一道，她要让Sameen Shaw看着她的伤口在短时间内飞速愈合。Sameen Shaw的注意力如愿地停留在她的伤口上。

爱人的凝视让Root的脸在此刻兴奋地泛起红晕，她知道她现在看起来真的像一个狂躁的精神病人。但她不在意，她知道自己很快就能打消这种误解。时间这个概念对Root来说一直都太慢了，她的思维列车生平第一次正在往脱离控制的轨迹奔跑，她想要加快和Sameen Shaw共同坠入爱河的速度。

Root开始好奇，假如她现在就拥抱Sameen Shaw，她们之间会产生什么。这次Sameen Shaw会狠狠地击打她的脸吗？还是也会伸出手臂拥抱她？

*

Sameen Shaw判断现在应该已经是凌晨了。外面一片寂静，听不到车流或者任何人类活动的细微动静。但她不确定自己睡了多久，她浑身的骨头都在疼痛像被人拿松肉锤锤过至少两遍。  
她对自己被绑架了这件事没有多意外。毕竟这座城市的犯罪率一点也不低，从小就频繁接触犯罪这档子事也让她明白——一个生活在日常轨迹上的人，遭遇罪犯的可能性和随机性也都是非常大的。如果恰巧是你运气不好，那就调整好心态，然后近乎徒劳，不抱希望地尝试着喊一喊“我还有家人啊”之类的蠢话吧。  
但，被吸血鬼绑架？她很想知道除了她还有谁试过被吸血鬼绑架？吸血鬼为什么不直接吸她？她够吸血鬼吃几顿？她刚喝完酒，对一个吸血鬼来说，含有酒精的血液还可以直接饮用吗？会致醉吗？

她不能再胡思乱想了。  
“Root。”  
Sameen Shaw撅着嘴唇念出这个名字的时候是有一点别扭的。在她的刻板印象里，吸血鬼应该都是一副苍白贫血的样子呲着牙，穿着很不方便行动的丝绒长袍或者羊毛斗篷，在清晨阳光照不到的小巷里他们就变成蝙蝠倒挂着睡觉。男的叫一般叫德古拉，女的统称莉莉丝。  
不是说吸血鬼叫“Root”新时代意味这么强的名字就不行，反正这跟她也没什么关系。毕竟在今天之前，如果有人走到她面前对她说：“嘿你知道吗，那种不用定量摄入碳水蛋白质以及各种各样微量元素，光靠吸收健康人类血液就能活下来并且还是永生不灭的超科学生物是真的存在哦！”  
Sameen Shaw八成会尽量让自己保持寻常冷酷无情地对此回应道：“无论你接下来要推销什么，答案永远都会是不买。”  
她现在在内心已经决定好，要以对待任何一届她曾遭遇过的（遭遇过她的）推销员的态度来对待Root，这个看上去有点疯的吸血鬼绑架犯。  
“听着，Root，不管你抱着什么目的，不管你想要什么，”Sameen Shaw单刀直入，“我都满足不了你。”  
Sameen Shaw的众多行为准则里，有一条就是“就事论事”，当下的情况，她只能试着谈判，并期望Root是一个讲逻辑的吸血鬼。

就在刚才，她看着Root手臂上的伤口上一秒还在淌血，现在已经以肉眼可见的速度飞速愈合到连伤疤都快找不见了。

Root真的是个吸血鬼，牛逼。

显然这不符合Sameen Shaw这么多年来给自己塑造起来的世界观，但她是个适应能力很强的人，用不了多久她就能说服自己既定事实高于一切。

那么从Root真的是个吸血鬼的出发点来看，她不过就是一个体力弱鸡，生命短暂，每天不吸收定量血糖就会变得很虚弱（这点倒是和吸血鬼还有点像）的待淘汰小可怜物种的其中一份子。假如Root并没有拿她当晚餐的计划，那事实就像她说的，她什么都提供不了给Root。

她实在是不明白自己为什么还活着。

紧接着，Root忽然紧紧地搂住了她，又一个突发事件。Root的这一动作让拴着Sameen Shaw的链条发出了金属摩擦的寂寞响声。

Root的身体非常柔软，好像没有什么棱角，Sameen Shaw被这种柔软包围了，一时间不知道做出什么反应比较合适。Root轻轻地把脸颊贴在她的颈侧偏后方，贴着她的那部分皮肤很凉，和人类没有什么太大的区别。她很快就透过Root平坦的胸部和像少女一样突出的肋骨感受到了Root胸腔里的心跳，缓慢地，沉重地，一下，一下，一下地跳动着。

她真的是吸血鬼吗？Sameen Shaw的大脑里颇为不理性地闪过一丝疑惑。

毕竟她是那么好闻。

“我需要你。”Root说。  
Sameen Shaw开始认真地思考这整件事的可能性。首先，如果她放任自己继续被绑架，那么在这段绑架的期间，她就不用交稿了。  
一个被绑架的人要如何交稿呢？  
Sameen Shaw的嘴角甚至都上扬起来了。也就是说，如果Root的绑架在她的有生之年都一直进行下去，她就永远都不用交稿了。只是一点血液而已，她的身体每天都在矜矜业业地造出新的血液来供她更好地生存下去，做Root的长期或者短期饭票这都没什么。虽然听上去很古怪，但Sameen Shaw没有那么抗拒。  
Sameen Shaw岂是蓬蒿人？  
“我同意。”  
Sameen Shaw听见自己说。她还没有打算好在这里呆多久，反正她知道她早晚是会走的。  
她幻想着Root会怎样咬破她，吸她的血。Root现在的牙齿看上去就和普通人一样，并不尖利，那些牙齿是伸缩的吗？吸血鬼的身体靠吸人类的血就能生存下去到底是一种怎样的机制？吸血鬼可以吸吸血鬼吗？Root到底会不会变成蝙蝠？？  
Sameen Shaw表面上盯着Root的脸，看起来很像在等待她的下一步动作，实际上思维已经跑远了。  
“但我现在改主意了。”  
她看着Root重新咬破了自己的手腕，Root的犬齿亮了出来，有锈红色的血从她的嘴角直往外溢，这至少解答了Sameen Shaw的一个疑惑。但Sameen Shaw皱起眉，她不确定Root还有多少类似这样的趣味在等着她来适应。毕竟，她从来没有过室友。  
然后Root凑上前来，吻了她。  
Sameen Shaw在接触到那双削薄嘴唇的同时刻舔舐到了Root嘴唇上的腥甜血液。她吞咽了一口唾沫，突然地，倏忽之间就掉进了一个巨大的万花筒。最初袭来的是一种绝妙的体验，Sammen Shaw开始觉得自己能够真实地感受到这种幻象中不断被制造出来的“快乐”了，这感觉有点像高中的时候她尝试着吸大麻，只不过比那厉害得多。她的身体悬浮在半空中，接近无限的轻盈，接着这种愉悦感愈发强大和清晰，高频次地，像不断增幅的电流刺激着她的大脑。  
“更接近一万次性高潮产生的多巴胺同时在你容量有限的小脑袋瓜里同时爆发。”——如果有机会，她会这样描述。  
她意识到她的眼睛开始不受控制地失焦了，她的睫状肌开始无力，可能只是短暂地如万分之一秒之后，她的世界迅速从令人头晕目眩的五彩缤纷里跌入一片昏沉的黑暗。她要死了。  
她的大脑比她有生之年的任何时刻都要清醒地告诉她——“你要死了。”  
Sameen Shaw紧紧地扼住Root纤长的脖颈，这是属于人类生存的可怜本能，也是一种无用的挣扎。不再有了，这都不会再有了。  
Sameen Shaw的手指收紧又松开。  
Root的舌尖带着一股浓烈的血腥味，像是一条灵活的蛇在她的口腔里游走，一股带着铁锈味的冰凉液体直灌进了Sameen Shaw正痉挛的喉咙。那些液体有一些被挤压进了Sameen Shaw呼呼作响的气管，惹得她揪着Root的肩膀不断要命地咳嗽。  
Root抱着她的脑袋轻抚着她的后颈。  
“shhh……你会没事的。”  
最后Sameen Shaw感觉自己的心脏像被一头成年水牛猛踢了一脚，在一阵疯狂过速的跳动之后，骤停了。  
Sameen Shaw看了很多文学作品，始终对“人在死前的最后一刻脑海里会有种种短暂一生的走马灯过场”这件事存疑。终于真实的死亡到来了，并告诉她——“没有。”  
Sameen Shaw死的时候，没有看到任何想象中或者记忆中的画面和什么关于今世来世天堂地狱的念头。伴着Root简直完美无瑕的脸在她的眼底越来越模糊，Sameen Shaw要死了，她没什么可说的，她的脑海中冒出的最后一句话只有——“他妈的。”  
Sameen Shaw死了，终年30岁。

*

Root从没尝试做过这样的事，但她不怀疑自己做得很好。她允许自己得意忘形地小声哼哼，她重新打开冰箱，意识到Sameen Shaw现在不再需要那些东西了。  
这是一场激情作案，甚至连Root自己都有点被自己惊吓到了。这完全和她的计划背道而驰，但她一点也不后悔。  
她从没有这么失控过，她被激素支配了！她实际上慌乱的同时，还愉悦极了。老天，就光是来回地想“失控”这个词就足够让她亢奋了。  
只有恶趣味的造物主知道她冷静自持了多少个岁月。  
这次Sameen Shaw醒过来的时候终于不再是平静的样子了，Sameen Shaw表现得很愤怒。她轻易地挣脱了脖子上的项圈（这是Root预想到的结果）动用暴力地把Root摁在床头。Root的脑袋磕在墙上，她竟然在这种要命的眩晕中获得了一丝久违的，类似醉酒的快感。  
“你对我做了什么？”这是Sameen Shaw的第一个问题，“为什么这个卷饼现在他妈的闻起来像屎。”这是第二个。  
Sameen Shaw的脸近在咫尺，她滚烫的呼吸喷吐在Root的脸颊和嘴唇上，像是要在Root的身上燎起一团火。不受控制地向外顶的獠牙向Root展示着放大版的愤怒。尖利的犬齿是武器，Sameen Shaw还不懂得怎么使用它。Sameen Shaw不像吸血鬼，倒像个狼人——极其性感的那种。  
只是被这个女人干燥炙热的手掌紧紧扼住咽喉，Root就觉得自己已经湿透了。  
Root胸口剧烈地起伏，急促地从气管的缝隙里置换那一点点可怜的氧气，呼吸之间喉管里溢出濒死的悲鸣。  
“放松，小豹子，你这样……我…可没法回答问题哦。”  
“你是在隐晦地求我干脆弄死你？”  
愤怒到变形的Sameen Shaw又在手下加了两分力道。  
“要杀掉我你得换种方式，这样不行的啊，我教你……”Root撅了撅嘴，笑眯眯地伸出右手食指点了点自己的心口，给出了一个诚挚的眼神，“要捅这里。”  
随着Sameen Shaw松开手指，Root脖子上的淤青指印也迅速消失了。  
“只要完全穿透，最多三秒。”  
Root知道Sameen Shaw这么机智，应该很快就能够在这个房间里找到能够捅死她的东西的。  
“问题一，我把你变得跟我一样了。问题二，你不再需要人类食物了，这是一种身体自我产生的保护机制，所以对于我们来说人类食物有些闻起来和吃起来会有令人难受的味道。”  
话音刚落，Sameen Shaw重新扑了上来。  
“我从来没有允许过你这么干，”Sameen Shaw从牙缝里挤出她最高级别的憎恶，“你最好是有办法把我变回去。”  
“这种转化是不可逆的。”  
Sameen Shaw从Root的铁艺床靠背上扯下一根空心金属管抵在Root的心口。这条Root最喜欢的睡裙在拉扯的过程中已经完全被毁坏了，金属管就尖锐无比地抵在她光滑又惨白的皮肤上。  
Root假装是这个动作让她的身体开始轻微地颤栗，她观察着Sameen Shaw的反应。Sameen Shaw没有反应，Sameen Shaw只是很生气。  
“我的小甜心，别总是这么怒气冲冲，我们在一起可以找到更多乐趣的。”  
Root干脆地推开那根碍事的管子，两条光裸细长的手臂缠上了Sameen Shaw的脖子。她赤裸得像个等待被宰杀的无害小动物，用柔软的胸膛虔诚地紧贴上Sameen Shaw的，以求交换缓慢的心跳。  
“你看，我们现在是一样的了。”  
Root闭着眼，把侧脸贴在Sameen Shaw温热的脖颈上。

*

“就像我说的，我需要你，Sameen。”  
Root轻咬着她的耳垂，獠牙造成了一个小事故，Sameen Shaw感觉到自己温热的血液在顺着脖子往下流。然后Root的舌头顺着她蜿蜒下流的血液一路向下，再回到她的耳畔。  
Sameen Shaw的手和Root的交握在一起，这真的太诡异了。Root冰凉干燥的手指扣着她的，好像她们亲密无间。  
“我需要你……Sameen，”Root坐在Sameen Shaw的怀里扭动，在她的耳边呢喃，“我要你进入我，最后击穿我，给我火焰，给我森林，给我甜蜜痛苦的幻象极乐。”  
“for god's sake，我还不知道你是个诗人呢。”  
Sameen Shaw翻了个白眼，她收回手，抱起Root放回到床上，想了想，又把Root腰上最后挂着的一点可怜兮兮的布料褪下来扔到床尾。  
Root很轻，也很滑，皮肤表层带着一股凌冽的寒意，像一条表面覆着鳞片的蛇。  
Sameen Shaw对Root的身体抱有强烈的好奇心。她原本是应该恐惧的，在这些事发生之后。但Sameen Shaw有着寻常人类难得的天赋或者说缺陷——她不会恐惧。  
她把手指放到Root的嘴唇上，撬开Root的齿关，用食指的指腹抚摩着Root的尖尖的牙齿。Root伸出舌尖舔了她，是那种不动声色地就发展成真正的情色的舔法。她直勾勾地盯着Sameen Shaw的脸，脸上带着的奇怪笑容让Sameen Shaw突然开始怀疑她会把自己的手指咬断而抽出手。  
“相信我，还有更多的秘密等待着你来发掘呢，你不会觉得无聊的。”  
Sameen Shaw决定还是不让Root说话了。  
她吻Root的时候觉得自己整个都被Root海藻一样的深栗色鬈发缠住了，她再度掉进了Root为她创造的陷阱里。这有点荒唐，又有点悲哀。她是一个对“存在”没有任何求知欲的人，看看现在她成了什么，一个永生者！她最讨厌的就是缺乏想象力和桥段烂俗的魔幻小说，可她已经被宣判活在魔幻小说里了。  
Sameen Shaw不会自怨自艾，当下她只想操Root。  
她按住了Root试图扒她衣服的手，咬破了Root的舌尖和嘴唇，吮吸着，Root也大力地回应着她。Root完全沉浸在这个有点粗暴的吻里，睁着眼，眼里的棕色晶体变得像玻璃球一样透明。老实讲，Root这样看起来完全不像是什么拥有生命的东西，但Root在她怀里，同时又是那么鲜活。  
Sameen Shaw把手指放在Root早已江河泛滥的下体，从阴蒂尖端顺着沟壑向下，Root不受控制地颤抖了起来。她放开Root已经变得红肿不堪的嘴唇，Root的呻吟已经溢出来了，她想听这个。  
Root的乳房十分柔软和精巧，Sameen Shaw咬住Root一边的乳尖，舌尖在乳晕上轻柔地打着转。Root仰着脖子不断地制造出甜腻又放荡的低吟，她真是一点都不吝惜这个。放在Sameen Shaw背上的手指收紧了，指甲深深地陷入皮肉，制造出整齐划一又快速愈合的伤痕。  
“湿得真厉害，你有多久没做过了。”  
Sameen Shaw分开Root的花瓣，让Root不断向外涌出晶莹液体的穴口暴露在空气中，手指却始终游离在外层，剐蹭着覆盖着穴口的软肉。Root的身体就像一股极具生命力的波浪跟随着她的节奏而涌动。她喜欢掌控，和Root上床是个正确的选项。  
“我认为是你难以想象得久，小甜心。”  
这可能是Root说的最后一句完整的话了。话音刚落，Sameen Shaw毫不留情地把两根手指插进了她早已湿透的阴道，像是一种恶意的行凶，就像Root对Sameen Shaw做的那样。Root的内里柔软潮湿，在Sameen Shaw进入她的时候，她发出了一声短促的尖叫，在短暂又剧烈的两次抽插下就高潮了。  
“就这种程度吗？我的绑架犯小姐？”  
Root呜咽着夹紧了腿根，Sameen Shaw感受到柔软的内壁剧烈地收缩，紧紧地箍着她。一阵潮水打湿了Sameen Shaw的掌心，她抽出了手指。  
“Sameen，别……别出去……”  
Root红着眼眶抓住Sameen Shaw的手，这当然完全刺激了Sameen Shaw的掌控欲。  
她退开身，把打湿了她手掌的液体抹在Root的胸口，想出了别的办法来折磨Root。  
她把Root的双手推过头顶，起身捡起了Root的睡裙——那件质地柔软的睡裙，现在已经完全是一块破抹布了。她用这块破布把Root的双手捆在一起。  
Root笑了起来，眼里泛着虚假的水光。  
“我不知道你还是这么浪漫的人。”  
Sameen Shaw吻遍Root的全身，从额头到嘴唇到每一根突出的肋骨，从脚趾到膝盖到柔软的大腿内侧。  
她试图在Root的身上留下痕迹，但那些红的紫的皮下瘀血块总是在下一个出现的时候就完全消失了。  
Root在不停地发出低泣，她毫无羞耻心地把腿分得更开，希望能得到Sameen Shaw更进一步地爱抚。  
她出声的渴求是那样破碎和极具说服力，但Sameen Shaw不吃这一套。

*

“求你了……Shaw。”  
Root痛苦极了。她把自己送到Sameen Shaw的嘴边，可Sameen Shaw就是不碰她。她湿透了床单，但Sameen Shaw冷酷得像一尊石像。  
这尊石像亲吻着她，撕咬着她，在她的身上作画作祟，是掠夺者同时也是艺术家。  
“你要什么就得说出来。”  
Sameen Shaw曲起她的腿，像是在仔细地观赏着她的中心部位，她的欲望来源。Root觉得热，Sameen Shaw的眼睛扫过哪里，哪里就开始像被太阳晒到一般灼烧。  
“我要你进入我，我要你操我，把你完全操进我里面。”  
Sameen Shaw俯下身，含住了她的阴蒂顶端，用舌尖挑逗着她。Root终于哭叫着挣扎起来。她要挣脱手上的束缚去抚慰自己，Sameen Shaw又立刻制止了她的动作。Root抬起腰，用泥泞不堪的下体磨蹭着Sameen Shaw的大腿，在她温暖光滑的皮肤上留下淫秽的水渍。  
终于Sameen Shaw下决定要审判她了。两根手指进入了Root的体内，磨人地缓慢而行，Root像是溺水之人，伸出手慌乱地抓住Sameen Shaw的手臂。  
“更多。”  
下指令的变成了Root。Sameen Shaw不悦地皱了皱眉，把Root抱起来放在腿上，Root配合地用双腿夹紧她没有赘余脂肪的腰。  
Root骑着Sameen Shaw手指，难耐地扭动着腰，在她认为自己开始掌控的时候，身下的手指变成了三根，可能四根。Sameen Shaw的动作不再温柔，她凶狠地抽插着，她好像尤其喜爱Root的痛呼。  
Root在这种极端的痛楚和被填满到饱和的快感中高潮了四次，终于瘫软在Sameen Shaw的怀里。实际上Root的体力恢复得很快，她想要回报Sameen Shaw，但后者并不领情。  
Sameen Shaw把一塌糊涂的Root放回床上，抽了两张纸扔给Root，站在镜子前把自己的手和腿擦干净，开始整理自己的仪容仪表。  
“我要走了，拜你所赐我现在都不知道该去哪了，罗马尼亚？”  
“你可以留下。”  
Root坐起来，透过镜子看到Sameen Shaw的表情，当然，她看上去并不高兴。Root知道，如果Sameen Shaw再不进食，转化后产生的饥饿感会慢慢侵蚀她，她很快就会死掉。Sameen Shaw在忍耐。  
“我不搞什么关系的，什么情人、恋人那一套。”  
“别这么确定，甜心，在这颗星球爆炸之前，我们有足够的时间来治好你。”  
Root走到梳妆台边，挑了一支她早就想过，最适合Sameen Shaw的口红给自己抹上。然后轻轻地在Sameen Shaw的嘴唇上印上一个鲜艳的吻。  
“现在，让我们去找点吃的。”‘

FIN


End file.
